


New Year

by tbk_day6



Series: One Shot Drabbles [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian and Chin cameo, F/M, Fluff, New Year, New Year's Eve, Party, movie, pink sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbk_day6/pseuds/tbk_day6
Summary: You were so used to being alone during holidays until someone in a knitted pink sweater decided to sit beside you in the moviehouse, watching a horror movie on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Reader
Series: One Shot Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530917
Kudos: 20





	New Year

It was the New Year’s eve. Everyone was feeling festive but you were strolling alone, aimlessly, in a crowded mall, scowling at everyone who bumps into you. What’s so special about the New Year anyway? It’s just another day. Another night. No need to be merry. You’re used to spending this day alone. ‘Spending’ not ‘celebrating’ cos it’s really just another day for you.

You decided to have dinner at your favorite restaurant but the waiting line is too long and filled with families and friends celebrating the day. Or the end of it. It’s impossible to be accommodated especially since you’re alone. You walked away begrudgingly and tried another restaurant but to no avail. You can feel their pity eyes on you being alone on such a special day.

While you were looking for another restaurant, impossible as it may seem, you passed by the cinema where, of course, there is a long line. Annoyed, you checked the cinema’s online ticketing to reserve a seat for yourself for whatever movie is showing next, just to spite those people. _Hah!_

The corner of your lips instantly lifted upon receipt of the ticket confirmation. You lifted your head up and walked confidently towards the cinema entrance. It was a horror indie movie which you expected to be boring.

You found your seat on the cinema’s farthest corner, no one should be sitting beside you. you called for the popcorn seller to at least get some snacks as you finally leaned back and relaxed yourself. You clenched your hoodie around you tightly and got comfortable in the cold while watching the trailers, munching on your popcorn.

It was already five minutes into the movie and the cinema was more or less filled with friends and couples. It wasn’t exactly a movie for the family—the main reason why you decided to push through watching this. No screaming, bothersome kids.

You were getting engrossed with the movie when suddenly, a guy took the seat beside you. It looked like he was alone too, so you thought it’d be a quiet one and a half hour for you. You ignored him and focused on the movie until you started noticing how he reacts on the smallest things. He jumps and flinches on the most clichéd scenes. Sometimes, it seemed like he’s covering his eyes as he pretends to lean his face on his hand on the armrest.

As the movie climaxed, you felt his fingers softly pinching on your jacket as if he wanted to get any kind of support from you. You couldn’t help but laugh at his reactions, and ended up just letting him hold on to your jacket, and eventually, your arm.

“Uh, I think you can let go of me now,” you laughed as the credits started rolling up. The whole cinema was still buzzing with the plot twist in the movie’s final scene and your seatmate still looked like he was still in shock.

He shyly turned to you as he removed his hand from your arm. “That was some movie, huh?”

You scoffed at him, “Really, huh?” Now that the lights were up, you can finally see this baby you protected all throughout the film. He was actually kind of cute, though a bit on the quirky side seeing how he’s confidently wearing his pink knitted sweater.

He laughed awkwardly as he scratched his nape in embarrassment. “Sorry about that. And thank you for indulging me.”

“Yeah. Well, I guess I have to go.” You stood up and he immediately followed you.

“I know it’s New Year’s eve, but do you have somewhere to be in the next hour?” he asked as you walked out of the cinema.

“Not really?” you shrugged.

“Do you want to, uh, grab something to eat? I feel like I owe you my survival from that movie tonight,” he laughed.

“Well, I guess we could grab just coffee or something,” you hesitated but just decided to jump in. It’s New Year’s Eve afterall. And he looked pretty harmless.

“Okay!” he beamed. His eyes lit up as he smiled brightly at you.

You felt some kind of fluttering in your tummy. _Okay. Maybe he’s not that harmless._

***

“Just iced coffee for me,” you ordered as soon as you were seated at a cozy corner in a café. Turns out he knew someone who worked here that’s why you were able to get a seat amidst the long waiting line outside.

“You should get something to eat, too.” He said, then proceeded to order food for the both of you. “I really love their carbonara.”

“I’m not really hungry, but fine,” you conceded.

“You have to eat. It’s New Year’s eve afterall.”

“So?”

He paused, as he regarded you in silence for a few seconds. “So, you’re that type, huh?”

“What type?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“The Grinch-ish type,” he teased.

“I take that as a compliment,” you laughed. “But aren’t you alone today, too? So we’re the same?”

He laughed before leaning back on his seat. “Not really. I love celebrating the holidays.” His eyes glimmered with happiness over something you couldn’t really put a finger on to.

“Right.”

“I was supposed to watch that movie with my friends and also go to this countdown party downtown later. But those two bailed on me for the movie. Said they’d just meet me at the party later.”

“Wait, if you’re supposed to watch that movie with friends, then why—”

“Our seats were supposed to be in the row in front of you,” he admitted, chuckling, “but I saw how you’re alone in your row. Figured you might need company.”

“Oh, really…” You looked at him daringly.

“Okay… I need company.” He laughed as he scratched his nape again, avoiding your eyes.

You laughed, “Figured.”

Your food arrived and it was really appetizing. It made you realize you haven’t really eaten anything the whole day, except for that popcorn earlier.

“It’s good, right?”

You nodded as you heartily munched on the garlic bread that came with your pasta. You ate in silence for the next few minutes, but he never seem to run out of things to say. It felt like you already knew his friends from the stories he told you.

“So, do you want to come with me to that party tonight? I’ve got an extra ticket.”

You hesitated, thinking about your plans to stay in bed and binge-watch your favorite series over again.

“It’d be fun,” he added hopefully.

“More fun than The Big Bang Theory?”

“Maybe? I’m not confident I can beat Sheldon but try me.” He chuckled, winking at you seductively—to which you just laughed.

“Stop.” You shook your head in disbelief. “You trying to be a cool guy in a pink knitted sweater is just, really, really off. No offense.” You laughed again

“I’m offended, but I’ll let that pass.” He pouted. “So, that’s a yes?”

“Okay, let me try you.”

***

Just a few more minutes until 2020, and you found yourself drinking on a hotel’s rooftop bar at the center of the city with the guy you watched a movie and had dinner, and his two friends, Brian and Chin. They were fun, dorky people and you never expected to enjoy yourself as much as you did.

“Okay, guys, five more minutes. Let’s gather around up here for the grand fireworks display!” the MC for the countdown party shouted over the mic. _He’s too loud,_ you thought. But maybe that’s why he’s here. New Year’s Eve have to be loud.

“Gather up! Gather up!” he repeated, as he removed his oversized glasses and fixed his knitted cardigan that looked so comfy even from where you were. You repeatedly rubbed your arms as you slightly shivered in your own hoodie. You’re definitely underdressed for this party and for this weather.

“Are you cold?” you heard Wonpil ask. _Wonpil._ He never told you that’s his name, but that’s what everyone called him.

“Why, are you gonna give me your pink sweater? If so, then no,” you teased.

“Boom, man! She just burned you!” Brian laughed hearing your last remark, his arms were wrapped protectively on Chin’s waist. They were a sweet couple.

“No. I’m gonna hug you to make you feel warm.” Wonpil moved closer to you as he stretched his arms open.

You laughed as you dodged his attempt. “Are you drunk already?” you asked incredulously.

“He’s at his limit,” Chin laughed, as Brian nestled his face on her shoulder.

“Really? Just one bottle of beer?”

Brian laughed as he nodded, “Yep. At 5% alcohol.”

“I’m not drunk.” Wonpil slurred as he bravely stood and tried to pull you up. “Come on, fireworks starting in a few.”

You let him pull you up and drag you on a spot near the edge. Brian and Chin followed.

“View’s gonna be perfect here.” You heard him whisper behind you, his hands on your shoulder. All the couples around you were all lovey-dovey over each other.

“Okay now down to the last ten seconds!” the MC shouted. “TEN! NINE! EIGHT!”

You felt your heart booming along to the loud cheers for the countdown. Having him this close is doing things to your heart. Maybe it’s just the feeling of being surrounded by couples? Maybe their feelings were oozing out and you couldn’t help but absorb it and direct to it that one person you have close to you now. You somehow felt like you belong there. In his arms. 

“SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!”

He suddenly moved beside you and held your hand. You kind of froze but chose to let it go as you joined the countdown.

“FOUR! THREE!”

You felt a soft tug on your hand so you looked at your hands then up at his face. You met his eyes and immediately fell into an abyss of unknown emotions.

“Two…” he mumbled softly, not breaking his gaze, “One.”

As the crowd cheered for the end of the year, the fireworks started going up, bright and loud. But you barely saw them as he slowly moved his face to yours, as if hesitating and giving you a chance to back away. But instead, you closed your eyes just a split second before he closed his, and felt his lips quietly descend unto yours in a soft, peaceful, and calming way. It was as if his kiss quieted down everything around you, and inside you.

“Happy New Year?” he whispered before he pulled away. “It’s good luck to kiss someone on New Year.”

“Happy New Year.” You said before putting your arms on his neck and pulling him back.


End file.
